


[podfic] swear to be overdramatic and true

by growlery



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cover Art, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-11-29 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: yo, he texts Colin,odds im in love with nate?(Or: Nate and Tyson act like boyfriendssometimesmost of the time. It's a delicate balance.)





	[podfic] swear to be overdramatic and true

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [swear to be overdramatic and true](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281267) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 

#  [download/stream from dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sk7fsjlmr1gph9v/swear%20to%20be%20over%20dramatic%20and%20true.mp3?dl=0)

or, stream below if your browser supports it!

**Author's Note:**

> length: 17:30
> 
> size: 11.6MB
> 
> music: you know me by air traffic controller


End file.
